Going Home
by LifelessApril
Summary: He needed a break and she needed him home. Will he come back home? Will Vance let him? Will all the obstacles he has to overcome let him fulfill her need?
1. Problems In Heaven

A/N: Well, it is not going to be a long story. Just a few chapters up to 2-3. Shout out to smush68, my amazing friend, for her continuing support!

It had been 3 months since he became an agent afloat. He needed a break, he was extremely overwhelmed by feelings and he needed to relax the best way possible. He was tired of getting hurt; he just wanted all the work he could get. It was the only thing he could rely on to take his mind off things. Things like Jeanne, the explosion of his car, Jenny's death, and Abby's accusations that he did not save Jenny on time. It was everything so raw; he felt it deep in his veins, losing control. He knew that Abby's accusations were not true, she didn't believe them, but her words scratched his heart.

She, on the other hand, often sent him letters, told him how much she missed him. She was heartbroken when the team split up. Ziva in Mossad, McGee with the geeks in another team, Tony as an agent afloat. It didn't feel right, never really did. She never got to tell him how much she loved him, how much she appreciated him. Now she knew, her feelings were clear. Gibbs sent the pictures of Tony and Jeanne to her for further investigation as for her whereabouts and it was killing her, to see those pictures, to see how much he loved her. She had two walls for the team. The first wall had several pictures of the team and a little paper with a number on it for the days they were gone. The other wall was used just for Tony's postcards, showing how much she wanted him.

Gibbs walked in, gave her the Caf-Pow and a kiss on the cheek. ''What do you got for me, Abs?''

Abby glared at him. ''I will tell you if you tell me when our team is coming back together.''

Gibbs hugged her. ''They are used in this lifestyle, Abby. You need to understand that.''

She looked at him. ''No, it can't be. They can't be used in that lifestyle, Gibbs. They can't get away from their life here. It's not over yet.''

Gibbs shrugged. ''Who knows? Maybe I'm right.''

Abby shook her head. ''No, you're not…I'm inclined to disagree…''

Gibbs smiled. ''Then, what do you got for me, Abs?''

Abby went near the computer. ''Okay, so the killer's e-mail was encoded with a variety of symbols and computer commands, but I am managing to decode it so we can see his whereabouts any minute now.''

Gibbs nodded, not that he understood anything. ''Just give me the time, Abs.'' Just then, the computer made a bleep noise.

Abby raised her eyebrows. ''Woah, Gibbs, talk about luck!'' She double clicked the decoder. ''Let's see your whereabouts, Mister Murderer!''

The e-mail opened and Abby's eyes widened.

Gibbs muttered. ''He's targeting NCIS…''

Abby gasped. ''He's targeting…me…'' Gibbs turned and looked at her, worryingly.

Gibbs has been desperately making calls trying to find the murderer. It was extremely hard without his team together, and he did not care for his new team at all. They were as useless as a rubber in this situation. He's been cussing, arguing, yelling like crazy all day but with no results. Night came, when Abby went to MTAC, where Gibbs was sitting.

''Gibbs, I'm going now.'' She studied him as much as she could. He looked so tired, so…old…yet he refused to retire or give up…and he refused to show his anxiety or willing to give up…he wanted to set the good example for his agents to follow.

Gibbs looked at her. ''Out of question, you're staying here, Abby.''

Abby smiled. ''It's okay, really. I'm going to stay with the nuns…don't worry…''

Gibbs thought about it and nodded. ''Fine, but I'm having you wired from top to bottom.''

She laughed and saluted. ''Sir, yes, sir!'' She loved how much he cared for her. The care she could never find at home. She hugged Gibbs tight and left.

Gibbs went down to McGee's department, hoping that he was still there. Luckily, he was and Gibbs approached him, McGee was more than happy to see him too. And under different circumstances, Gibbs would be too.

''Boss! Welcome, how have you been? Any news from Ziva? How's Tony?'' He smiled.

''I'm not your boss, Tim, not anymore. I don't know much about Tony and Ziva, but I'm not here for chit-chat.''

McGee's face went from smiling to serious. ''What can I do for you, Gibbs?'' He hesitated calling him by his first name. This would be the first time he would call him like that.

Gibbs smirked. ''I want you to tail Abby. Unfortunately, the murderer we had been investigating is chasing Abby, so I need her safe. Every move 24/7.''

McGee immediately widened his eyes, worryingly. ''What danger? How? Why?''

''Calm down, McGee. She's with the nuns in the house. She's safe for now. I protested, but you know Abby.''

''Calm down?! Ugh…fine…tail, fine…fair enough…''

Gibbs smiled. ''Find her, I will go to MTAC. Mossad will be involved and the agent afloat is going to help us.'' He smirked.

McGee smiled a little. Even though, Abby was in danger, he still had hope that maybe his old team would reunite again. He was extremely happy to hear from either one of them or even just their names. He still met up with Abby now and then for lunch, but he never really saw Tony or Ziva since that day…when that tragedy happened. No one spoke of it again, just like Kate and he never asked.

Entering MTAC, Vance was there, the director of NCIS, waiting impatiently.

''How is Abby?''

Gibbs looked at him, somewhat surprised, never really showing it. ''Good, sent her home.''

Vance looked at him. ''What?! How did you let her go? That lunatic is on the loose!''

Gibbs smirked. ''I'm tailing her, Leon. Why are you so interested in Abby, anyway?''

''I care about her. I respect her, so I want her to stay sharp!'' Even though, Vance never shown it, he really liked Abby. Not as a woman, of course she wasn't ugly at all, she was plain gorgeous, but he did not like her in THAT way. He never, ever, underestimated her or her powers, having complete and blind faith in her, since Abby never let him down or betrayed him. He knew he could count on her and he respected in every way possible, and would always cuss out those who didn't. If he ever became Abby's enemy he would want to jump off a building, he always thought that if someone is Abby's enemy then he's dead.

Vance kept looking at Gibbs. ''Ready for Mossad connection?''

Gibbs nodded and Vance looked at the man over there who connected them immediately.

Ziva's and her dad's faces was at the screen, both wondering the reason for that connection. Ziva would never leave her father's side, not because they were going well, not at all. But since she was his daughter then she would be his advisor as well, and so she was.

''This is Gibbs, NCIS; we need your help searching a serial killer. He is armed, extremely dangerous and is after one person of my team.''

Ziva widened her eyes. ''Who is he after, Gibbs?''

''Abby…''

Ziva clenched her fists. ''What?!''

Gibbs nodded. ''Abby decoded one his secret emails to an unknown person and she found that he was targeting her.''

Vance nodded. ''We need your full cooperation to catch this lunatic.''

Ziva nodded, worryingly. ''How is she?''

Gibbs spoke. ''She went home with the nuns.''

Ziva protested. ''How could you leave her alone? That is foolish, Gibbs. I am sorry, but it is.''

Anyone could see her father's smug on his lips, showing how proud he was of her daughter speaking like that.

Gibbs looked at Leon and then smirked and both said in unison. ''We are tailing her.''

Ziva smiled. ''Then, we are more than glad to help you.'' Her father went to speak, but she cut him off. ''She is like a sister to me, father. She is exactly like Tali...but in her own kind of way.'' Her father's face softened and he smiled wanting desperately to protect Abby now. ''Very well, then, Agent Gibbs, you will have our full cooperation as well as understanding.''

Ziva spoke. ''I will be contacting you, keep Abby safe, please.''

Gibbs nodded and cut the connection. Abby truly was like a sister to Ziva, since she lost her real sister and Abby reminded a lot of her in many ways. Over the years, Abby became very fond of Ziva and Ziva very fond of Abby, even though, at first they wanted to kill each other, but no matter what, here or now, Ziva would always respect her and desperately trying to be her friend, having her thoughts just like Vance's.

Gibbs turned to Leon. ''Now, to tell Tony…'' Both Gibbs and Vance sighed.

This would be extremely hard…


	2. Everything Falls

A/N: Here's new chapter. Sorry for all the cliff-hangers but eh. You know me. Hmm, we see Tony here rather…different…his attitude towards Gibbs is…piercing, looks like he can break Gibbs now.

Gibbs knew that Tony and Abby had always been close. Like he had always been with Shannon. Maybe if they weren't so different and Tony had the guts, then maybe they could be more than friends and Tony would make a move. In fact, Tony respected Abby too much to make a move on her and treat her like his other girlfriends. He always thought, from the first day, that she was a special, amazing, gorgeous, different creature that came from Heaven and fell in his arms and he always felt uncomfortable when he was flirting with her and she took it to the next level, because he didn't know how to handle it, Gibbs knew that.

As he looked at Vance, he sighed and Vance turned to the other man. ''Connect us with Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo, please.'' The man nodded rather worriedly.

They waited for awhile until Dinozzo's face came on. He hadn't changed a lot. Yes, he was not shaved and looked older, but he'd been through hell and was more than happy to see them. ''Boss! Director! So glad to see you! I want to come back, please, I regret it!'' He pleaded, but wondered why both Gibbs and Vance want to talk to him. ''How is everyone there? Abby forgot to write me a letter again and we didn't talk for a week now. Everything okay?'' Gibbs and Vance looked at each other and Tony got serious. ''What can I do for you…?'' He had a very, very bad feeling.

''Dinozzo…Abby's in trouble…''

Dinozzo was quiet and was now dangerously looking at both of them. Vance could swear that Tony was scary when he was mad, because he became unpredictable. Gibbs had sympathy for the man, though. He knew that one of his fears was Abby's death. One of the fears that Tony could never overcome. Maybe even suicide because of her. ''What…do…you…mean…in…trouble…?''

Vance went to speak. ''Well, Dinozzo…''

Tony glared. ''Don't sugarcoat it for me, director…''

Gibbs spoke this time. ''We had been investigating for a serial killer and his whereabouts, and we found an encoded mail, which Abby had decoded and it said that it was targeting a certain person from NCIS and that person was Abigail Sciuto.''

Tony looked worried sick about Abby. Gibbs looked at him and with one glimpse he thought he saw himself in him and maybe Abby _**was**_ Tony's Shannon, but for the time being he was a heartbroken man that wanted to come back home. By home, he didn't mean Washington or his apartment or even NCIS. He meant back home to his team, to Abby, his best friend. Because he felt so comfortable with her that he considered her his home, a place where no matter what, he would always return to. Their chemistry was beyond amazing, it was as if they knew each other from primary school or earlier.

''What?! Abby's in danger?! Where is she now?''

''Dinozzo, I need you calm. She's with the nuns.''

Tony's eyes widened. ''Gibbs…if that man is a serial killer, he won't hesitate to even kill the nuns! How could you let her go?''

''Tony, we are tailing her, McGee is doing his best.'' Gibbs sighed.

''I don't care about McGee! What is wrong with you? When did you even trust the technology to begin with?''

He knew that Tony was right. But Abby pleaded him, though and he couldn't resist. It was Abby and she was sad. Gibbs wanted her to have some company, to not think of the danger she's in.

''I wanted her to be happy, she asked me to let her go!'' Gibbs started getting mad.

Tony bit back. ''We want her happy, that does not mean that we want her dead!'' Tony cut the connection and punched the table, distracting everyone's attention, thinking that she was on video with his girlfriend and everyone smirked. He put his hand on his head. Then, without hesitation, he made some calls, not letting Abby go from his thoughts.

Meanwhile, Gibbs was breathing heavily, and anger rushed through him. He looked down sad, but he refrained when Vance patted his shoulder.

Gibbs looked at Vance and spoke. ''He's just mad, he'll get over it.'' Just then, his phone rang.

It was Abby, her voice was trembling and she was whispering. ''Gibbs…I-I-I think s-someone's h-h-here…''


	3. And Suddenly You Can't Move

A/N: Hey, everyone, I hope you liked this one. By the way, do you like Dinozzo being like that to Gibbs, or make him go back to the guy he is now? Help?

He took the car and raced to go to the nuns' place. He was blaming himself for letting her go and he blamed the car for not going as fast as he wanted. Tony was right, he understood that eventually. He did not even park the car and he ran out like a hurricane. He looked at the house and swore as he saw it with no lights at all. He busted the door open and kept screaming Abby's name, but it was all to no avail. No one was there, everything was scattered and he saw Abby's purse. How can he say to the other that she was gone? He hit his hand on the table, swearing again.

''Where are you, Abs?'' And with that, he walked out of the house, leaving Bert the hippo behind with its head ripped apart.

He went to the bullpen and looked at McGee, who seemed alarmed by now.

''Boss, is she okay?'' McGee stood up, approaching Gibbs.

''Abby's kidnapped. Call the local police departments for any sign of her and inform Vance. I'll contact with Ziva and Tony.'' McGee's eyes widened in terror, quickly nodding, following the orders he was given.

McGee was pacing quickly through the corridor towards Vance's office. He neglected to know, he thought it was unnecessary on that occasion. He got in.

''Director…'' Vance stood up.

''Abby has been kidnapped.'' Vance glares at McGee, indicating that he did not like that statement.

Gibbs entered MTAC and immediately saw Ziva standing impatiently and anxious, sighing over and over again. As soon as she saw him, she lightened up, only to get her hopes down again. ''What happened? Is she okay?'' Gibbs mentally cursed at McGee for informing and alerting everyone. ''She's been kidnapped.'' Ziva widened her eyes and got a hold of the edge of the office to hold her steady at her feet. ''No…'' She looked so out of place, in her own world. ''I want to come, but…I have some…business here…'' Gibbs nodded. ''It's okay, really...I will notify you if anything happens.'' Ziva nodded and cut off the connection, looking at Michael worriedly.

Gibbs couldn't help but to wonder what kind of business she needed to do, but now Abby was his first priority. Then, he could ask Ziva all about it. Last but not least, was Tony. He had to say it to him as well. So, the man connected him to Dinozzo. The screen connected to Dinozzo's camera, only to reveal not Dinozzo, but a gorgeous woman, sleeping naked on Dinozzo's bed. He should have thought so. Dinozzo would be the only man who would be an agent afloat on an extremely tight ship, and still be able to score a damn girlfriend, even if it was rare.

Just as he was about to cut off the connection, since no one was there – except the woman – Dinozzo showed up.

''Boss, any news?'' He panted, maybe running.

''Nice company you got there, Dinozzo.'' Gibbs smirked.

Tony immediately turned pale and looked at the woman. ''Yeah, I kind of emptied the bottle last night…''

Gibbs nodded. ''Yeah, you were so sad over Abby that you wanted a woman to heat up your…heart…''

Tony scoffed. ''You have something to say? Say it like a man…You think I don't care? Because, oh, I do and you would never understand how much…''

Gibbs shook his head. ''Abby is kidnapped.''

Tony rolled his eyes. ''What the hell, Gibbs?! I told you, I warned you! Whatever, that's it, I'm ending it…I'm coming…'' Gibbs shook his head again. ''No, Vance will not let you come.''

''It was not a debate. If that toothpick does not care for Abby, I do…''

''Look, Tony, just because you became an agent afloat and you think that you did something serious and important, does not mean that you get to talk to me like I am some kind of friend of yours from college, do I make myself clear?''

Tony glared. ''Read my mouth…I…Don't…Care…''

''Well then, I have to warn you. If you come here, you WILL be suspended.''

Tony was extremely now. ''ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?''

The woman began to wake up and Tony cut the connection, shaking his head at Gibbs, clearly showing her disappointment.

''Baby, are you okay?'' She grabbed the sheets and sat next to him, kissing him.

Tony nodded. ''Yeah, you can go back to bed now.''

She looked at him. ''Do you love me?''

Tony smiled a little. ''I love you a lot…'' Did he mean that? He did not know. His mind was screaming no and that he was in love with someone else, but his heart insisted otherwise and Tony was not a man that used his brain, when he was thinking. He did know her for quite some time now and he formed a bond with her that he could never form with Jeanne, or with any other woman. She kissed him again. She stood up, but looked at him again.

''Who is Abby?'' Tony stiffened. Scratch what he said earlier. He could never form a bond that was stronger than the one he had with Abby. He would never do that. ''Why do you ask?'' She shrugged. ''Well, I saw a picture of her on your wall with her name under it.''

He glared at her. ''A co-worker.'' Lie. She smiled. ''She looks amazing; I would love to meet her. Maybe if we can both get out of her and back in DC, you'll introduce me to your friends.''

He looked sad. ''Yeah…'' If they ever be a team again, he thought. If Abby's alive...he sighed…

''Is she…something more to you…?''

No, he went to say, but it would be a lie again. He stiffened again.

''Do you really care?''

She smirked. ''No, not really…'' She opened the door and left.

Tony sighed. ''Yeah, baby, that's what I thought…'' With that, he looked again at the picture on the wall. He wanted to go home, to Abby.


	4. A Little Help

A/N: Hmmm, lots of things going on! You know I had to bring Dean in the picture, you just had to!

She slowly opened her eyes. She couldn't see clearly just yet, she was still dizzy. As time passed she was able to see crystal clear. Just then, she saw the man responsible for her kidnapping. He was tall, fair man, quite muscled, wearing a black tuxedo, quite bald, with gorgeous emerald eyes. His eyes looked like Tony's. He had a scratch on his cheek and he was very good-looking. He looked very much like Tony, she thought, shaking that idea off her head. Tony was not in NCIS anymore, so there was no point in thinking about him. ''Who…are you?'' The man approached and leaned in, inches away from her face. ''Your worst nightmare.'' He whispered and smirked. She kept looking at him, trying to be strong in front of him, she gritted her teeth. ''So you say, but…you don't know how dangerous I am…'' Abby hesitantly said. He chuckled. ''Do tell, please, Miss Abby…'' She widened her eyes. ''How do you know me?'' He smiled. ''Don't you remember me? You were the one who tied me in your lab…'' She gasped. ''Chip…'' She whispered and he smiled. ''You're not so tough out of your lab, without your team now, are you? ARE YOU?!''

Gibbs and McGee were in the bullpen, trying to figure out a way. ''Any progress, McGee?'' McGee shook off his head. ''I'm afraid not, boss.'' Gibbs sighed. ''What about the wiring?'' Maybe they could find her that way. McGee sighed. ''No, boss, when I said wiring I meant her cell phone, not Abby herself. Since it was left behind, I couldn't find any trace of her. Even though we retrieved it, I found nothing that might offer us a solution.'' Gibbs nodded. ''What about the nuns?'' McGee shook his head again. ''No, no clue where they are. It's like they all vanished. I'm sorry, boss, I really am.'' Gibbs thought of something. ''McGee, go and talk to the head nun.'' McGee thought that it was a great idea, since they had no other clues to look for. ''Right on, boss.'' He packed his gear and took the car keys, feeling weird that he had to do all that alone, weird that he did not have his team to talk to. Just then, the man in charge of MTAC came out. ''Agent Gibbs, there is a woman that wants to talk to you.'' Gibbs raised his eyebrows, following the man to MTAC. As he entered, he saw a familiar face. The woman lying naked on Dinozzo's bed the other day. ''To what do I owe that call?'' She smiled. ''I'm an agent afloat, agent Gibbs. Agent Sarah Jayden, FBI.'' Gibbs smiled. ''You wouldn't happen to be in Fornell's team, would you?'' She nodded. ''Along with Agent Saks.'' Gibbs looked at her. ''Of course. Does Tony know that you called me?'' She looked distant. ''No, Agent Gibbs, but I saw him the other day so…sad and distant and he told me that miss Sciuto, was and is a close friend and since agent Fornell is willing to help as well, I decided to get involved.'' Gibbs nodded. ''Can you come here?'' She laughed. ''I'm afraid not, sir.'' Gibbs nodded again. ''Then you can't help…'' He cut off the connection. She hit her hand on the table and just then, Tony entered. There was his girlfriend with the camera open and files of Abby on the table. ''Sarah…what are you doing…?''

McGee got out of the car and went to the church where the nuns were located. There was a man out of the church who looked like he was working there. ''Can you please tell the head nun to meet me out here now? Agent Timothy McGee, NCIS.'' He showed his badge. The man looked at him up and down and he nodded, going inside. 5 minutes later, the head nun approached McGee, looking down. ''Good evening, sister, I assume that you know why I came here.'' The nun hesitantly nodded. ''So, I assume you that you also know about Abby.'' She nodded again. ''And I am very saddened. Abigail is an exceptional young woman. We all pray for her, agent McGee.'' Tim nodded. ''She is, sister. Now, have you seen or heard of the other nuns? Any witnesses?'' She shook her head. ''I am truly sorry.'' McGee nodded. ''Very well, thank you, sister, have a nice day.'' The nun smiled and McGee turned to leave but the nun stopped him. ''Agent McGee! I think I remember a witness, but yesterday he went an agent afloat.'' McGee raised his eyebrows. ''His name was Winchester, Dean Winchester.'' McGee nodded. ''We have some connection, we'll look for him. Thank you very much, God bless you.'' McGee smiled and the nun smiled back before going back to the church.

McGee raced to NCIS and found Gibbs on his desk, along with Fornell and Saks. McGee raised his eyebrows questioningly. ''McGee, Tony's girlfriend is an agent afloat as well, by agent Fornell here.'' McGee nodded. ''We also found a key witness who is an agent afloat now.'' Fornell widened his eyes. ''Great, then let's go to MTAC and inform Dinotso.'' Saks smirked. ''Can I join?'' Gibbs understood what Saks wanted to do. ''Sure, tag along.''

Sarah gasped. ''Well, Tobias, wanted in to this case, since he liked Abby and I decided to help as well.'' Dinozzo raised his eyebrows with suspicion. ''What do you mean…like…?'' Sarah smiled. ''Not in that way, Tony.'' Tony leaned in, chuckling and kissed Sarah. Just then, the camera beeped and Tony turned it on, revealing Saks. Saks smiled. ''I see you two got cozy. Well done, Sarah.'' Sarah rolled her eyes and Tony got mad. ''Slacks, I know that you are a disrespectful son of a bitch, but…when you talk or even look at my girlfriend, I demand some respect. Do I make myself clear?!'' Saks smirked. ''Whatever, Dinozzo, she will understand eventually that you are a manwhore.'' Tony glared. ''That's enough, Saks.'' Gibbs came into view and said with demanding tone. ''Tony, we found a key witness. I want you two to find the agent afloat by the name Dean Winchester.'' Sarah nodded. ''He works with FBI, I'm sure.'' Gibbs looked at her. ''Great, Dinozzo, interview. Jayden, Fornell will give you your orders.''

Fornell came into view now. ''Jayden, search previous details of Abby's life and suspects that tried to kill her. Search for police records and if those scums are out.'' Sarah nodded and cut the connection. Fornell turned to Gibbs. ''We'll do the best we can, Gibbs.'' Gibbs and Fornell shook hands and Fornell left. Just then, another beep came on and revealed Ziva. ''Gibbs, I'm coming home.'' She smiled, but Gibbs could tell that she was not very happy. Whatever ''job'' she is leaving behind must have been very important to her.


	5. According To Abby

**A/N: People, I'm terribly sorry that it got me so much time to write a chapter, but I've been busy. Happy New Year, everyone. I pray that you had a great one!**

While Tony tried to find the key witness by the name of Dean Winchester, Sarah was going through the life of one Abigail Sciuto. She kept sighing and turning the page, frustrated and in a dead end. That woman had many people that would want her dead, but she couldn't find a single man who might have been in jail now. She muttered. ''You are one very complicated woman, Abby…I'll give you that…''

Tony was walking through the corridors of the ship, asking around if ANYONE knew the other agent afloat, but seemed to be as a dead end, much like his girlfriend. He entered the place where they eat lunch and approached the cook. ''John, do you know ANYONE by the name Dean Winchester?'' The cook just nodded and pointed at the occupied table. Tony turned his head and saw a man, tall, very good-looking with emerald eyes and piercing expression. He didn't know that finding this man would be THAT complicated, but in the end, THAT easy. He approached and cleared his throat, causing Winchester's attention. ''My name is Anthony Dinozzo, agent afloat.'' He took out his badge and showed it to the other agent. Dean nodded and took out his badge too. ''Dean Winchester, agent afloat, with FBI.'' Tony nodded. ''May I sit with you for a moment? I have some questions to make.'' Dean smiled and motioned him to sit. ''Would the questions be about what I saw that night?'' Tony raised his eyebrows. ''How did you know I was going to ask about that.'' Dean shook his head as if he wanted to forget. ''It was not very easy sleeping after that night. I didn't know if anyone would be okay, but I guess I had a hunch that something bad would happen. I'm a terrible person, Anthony…''

Sarah kept turning the pages, hoping that she could get clear answers, but the papers didn't seem to help her at all. In frustration, she pushed everything at the floor and put her hands on her head. The camera beeped, revealing Fornell. ''Any news, Sarah?'' Sarah shook her head. ''I've been going through her files for hours now, but the woman was an enigma…She had so many criminals trying to kill her, yet everyone is either still in jail or dead.'' Fornell sighed and nodded. ''Dig a little deeper, just take a break now to clear your head. I will update Gibbs.'' Sarah nodded and Fornell's connection was cut.

On the other end, Fornell approached Gibbs, being skeptical. ''Nothing was found, Gibbs. Those scumbags are either in jail or dead. Have you spoken with Dinotso yet?'' Gibbs clenched his fists, shaking his head. ''No, he is still asking the agent afloat.'' Fornell noticed that Gibbs was mad. ''What's wrong with you?'' Gibbs started walking along with Fornell. ''I just hate that Abby is in danger, we don't know where she is…the only key witness is an agent afloat, we have no clue whatsoever…every agency is up trying to find what the hell is going on and we can't do ANYTHING…'' Fornell thought about it and nodded. ''You're right, something feels terribly off and not right.'' Gibbs approached McGee. ''McGee, any luck on Abby's mobile?'' McGee shook his head. ''No, not at all. Still not switched on.'' Gibbs nodded. ''Yeah, probably and most definitely is…''

Tony kept looking at the witness. ''Why saying that you're a terrible person?'' Dean looked at him. ''Look, I was getting ready to go to the ship as an agent afloat and my boss told me to be there just on time. Well, I was running a little bit late. It was midnight and I had 30 minutes left. My car was at the garage, so I had no way to be transferred and I decided to walk all the way to where the ship was located.'' Tony nodded, taking notes. ''As I passed that house, I heard screams and things falling and breaking. I thought that maybe it was a couple. Maybe they were breaking up, I didn't know. But then I thought that it was midnight…around 3 am. It was weird, yes, but who isn't weird really? So, I just put it behind me until I saw a woman.'' Tony stiffened. ''What did she look like?'' Dean bit his lip, trying to recall. ''She was extremely beautiful. She was very tall and she had her hair down and messy. She had black hair, very gorgeous with a skull looking underwear. She wore no make-up or accessories. I saw her running, but I saw no signs of struggling or fight or anything else to be considered suspicious.'' Tony looked down, sighed and gritted his teeth. ''Did you manage to see anyone else?'' Dean shook his head. ''Whoever it was firmly closed the curtains, making it impossible for me to see any further.'' Tony nodded. ''I see, and why didn't you go and help.'' Dean looked down, disappointed in himself. ''I didn't know that it was THAT bad…as I told you before, I imagined it was a couple…besides, I glanced at my watch and saw that I was running late so I had to run.'' Tony nodded. ''I understand, thank you.'' As Tony went to leave, Dean stopped him. ''Sir…was this woman related to you in any way?'' Tony didn't know what to answer. If he told that she was family then he would probably think a sister or a niece. If he told that she was the woman of his dreams, it would mean betrayal for Sarah. ''She is the most important woman in my life, she is my best friend.'' Just then, he caught a glimpse of Dean's sadness. ''Then I hope you find her, sir.'' Tony nodded and headed to his room.

As he opened the door, he saw Sarah on her desk with her hands on her head and rushed to ask her. ''Baby, what's going on? What happened?'' She looked at him and hugged him tight. ''Tony, this woman is a dead end…'' Tony smiled a little and nodded. ''Tell me about it…'' She nodded. ''I mean, everyone was trying to kill her, every nut job or serial killer possible and available.'' He caressed her cheeks. ''I know, Sarah. I was actually by her side when all this happened.'' Sarah looked at him suspiciously. ''What do you mean by her side…?'' Tony stopped caressing her and looked at her. ''What do you think I mean, Sarah?'' She looked deep into his eyes. ''When I hear that from a man, I think that this man must have been in love with her.'' Tony sighed and stood up. ''You're wrong.'' Sarah stood up as well to face Tony. ''Really? Am I, Tony? You never really refused that she meant or even still means something to you!'' Tony got mad. ''WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?'' Sarah got madder. ''WHAT IS SHE TO YOU!?'' Tony looked at her. ''You know what? I'm not having this conversation with you…'' She widened her eyes. ''So, she meant something…lie to me again, Tony, thank you!'' Tony threw the notes he took on the desk. ''I'M NOT HAVING THIS CONVERSATION WITH YOU!'' He opened the door and left, closing it shut behind him.

Sarah started throwing everything off desk, trying to take out what was building up beside her, whereas Tony just kept hitting the walls.

Being with someone was not supposed to hurt that much…being with someone was supposed to be more fun than that, more amazing than that…according to Abby…


	6. Bits And Pieces

A/U: Here I am again. I just want to continue this story. I'm just as eager as you all are! Review and tell me if you lie the story so far! It is actually very hard for me to make Chip the bad guy, because I know the actor and he's as kind as Pauley is, a very nice and kind guy with gold heart. I really love him.

''Tony, you're home! I missed you!'' A woman ran and hugged him tight, in his arms she looked tiny like all he needed was in his arms, she fit so right in those big and muscled arms of his. It was Abby. He was so happy, he felt complete, but that happiness faded as Sarah jerked him out of his nap. ''Tony!'' Sarah was in front of him, clapping her arms. They were still mad at each other; the atmosphere was cold like ice. He looked lost. ''What is wrong with you?'' He shook his head. ''Nothing.'' She gave him some more files. ''Who is he?'' Tony looked at the picture. ''That is Michael Welch, Abby's obsessed ex-boyfriend. She nodded. ''Apparently, he passed away, hung himself in jail.'' Tony was shocked and Sarah spoke again. ''I guess, he couldn't take it.'' Sarah showed him another file. ''He looks awfully suspicious. Who is he?'' Tony looked at the picture. ''That is Chip, Abby's assistant that tried to kill her and framed me. According to some sources from NCIS, he is still in jail.'' Sarah shook her head. ''I don't know, I wouldn't bet on it. Those sources might not be very reliable.'' Tony made an ironic look and looked at her. ''Your agency is our sources…'' She looked shocked and cleared her throat. ''Right…but still, I would like to check those sources again. Can we tell agent Gibbs or Fornell to go and check with the police department and see if he is still in jail? Something feels very off about him and I feel like I saw him on the street, but I might be wrong.'' Tony nodded. ''I'll contact Gibbs.''

A loud noise was heard as Chip slapped Abby and she fell down with the chair. She cried, begged to be helped, but all he could was to hurt her. He picked her up and punched her, leaving a bruise on her eye. Her screams echoed throughout the room as he left. She was in so much pain; she could barely stand or barely walk. Her whole body was bruised, sore from all the hits it took. She was crying, begged for her family to find her. Was Tony informed that she was missing? Would he care? Would he come back? Would they be family again? Just then, Chip came back with a knife, he grabbed her, no matter how much she protested and he drew a line on her skin. She screamed again in pain. ''No, please, no! Please! TONY!''

Tony gasped, deep in thought. Sarah looked at him, shocked. ''What?! What's wrong?!'' He looked down. ''I thought I heard…never mind…I'm going crazy…'' She knew what he was talking about. She knew that he was thinking about Abby and she didn't like it one bit! Tony called Gibbs. ''Boss, agent Jayden has a bad feeling about one of Abby's suspects. It's Chip. Sarah told me that she may have seen him on the street, which draws him out of jail. Would you check with the police department he was being transferred? Yes, boss, thank you.'' He closed the cell phone and Sarah bit her lip. ''What do we do now?'' He looked at her. ''We wait.'' He stood up and went to leave. ''Tony…I don't want us to be like that…I'm sorry.'' He looked at her. ''It was your choice, I want my girlfriend to trust me, never doubt me.'' She looked down. ''I'm sorry, but how would you feel if you were in my position?'' He shook his head. ''I don't like making assumptions.'' She smiled ironically. ''You don't, because you know that's how you would feel and react. Maybe even worse.'' Tony clenched his fists. ''Don't make me angrier, Sarah. I'm begging you.'' She walked up to him and caressed his cheek. ''I love you…when I'm jealous it means that I want you so much and never want to lose you…'' He thought about it and nodded and they started kissing each other. And the night passed, leaving Tony and Sarah breathless and lusting for more in what seemed a torturous and never-ending night for Abby.


	7. For My Brother's Sake

A/N: We're getting closer and closer for the team to find the kidnapper. Woo!

Ziva entered the garage of NCIS with her car as she was very nostalgic and longing for this building for many months now after Vance sent her straight back to Israel and back to Mossad. She was disappointed that she was back home. Her relationship with her father was as bad as Tony's relationship with his father. But one thing she could never regret is meeting Michael. A charming man, about Tony's age and height, with curly hair, almond eyes and the most romantic person in her eyes. Just as they thought they would be together no matter what, the crime hit again with Abby as a hostage in the arms of a serial killer and kidnapper. They knew nothing about him, yet Ziva felt extremely bad if she wasn't there for Abby, since Abby was always by her side in bad and good. She opened her car door and headed towards the elevator when he saw McGee and Gibbs with the company car, returning from somewhere. They both seemed upset, in a hurry. They quickly got out of the car and headed towards Ziva. Both McGee and Gibbs hugged Ziva, happy to see her, but something was very wrong. ''What's wrong, Gibbs?'' McGee bit her lip and Gibbs pressed the call button of the elevator. ''High chance that the kidnapper is Chip.'' She looked shocked. ''Abby's assistant who tried to frame Tony and kill her? How do you know?'' Gibbs nodded and McGee spoke. ''Tony's girlfriend works with the FBI, so she saw a picture of him and she thought she saw him walking at the street, rather than being in jail right now.'' She raised her eyebrows. ''Tony has a girlfriend?'' The elevator came and they both got in. Gibbs pressed the button and turned to look at her. ''For every detail that McGee told you, you wonder about Tony's girlfriend?'' McGee smiled and Ziva shook her head. ''And what happened?'' This time, Gibbs spoke. ''We went down to the department to see if Chip is still in jail and it seems that he actually got out. A friend of his paid, so they actually let him walk.'' Ziva nodded and the elevator doors opened. Gibbs spoke. ''McGee, find any clues as where this scumbag is heading. Ziva, catch up with McGee and speak with the department to give you more information about this friend of his. I'm going to MTAC to contact Dinozzo.'' Both McGee and Ziva nodded, heading to their desks. ''So, is this girlfriend of his serious or is it just a fling?'' McGee looked at her. ''Serious, like Jeanne serious.'' Ziva looked at McGee and sighed. ''I just hope and pray that this time it's not a mission and he won't screwdriver up!'' McGee looked at her. ''Screwdriver is a tool, I think you mean screw it up.'' Ziva rolled her eyes and McGee laughed, he missed those days where they were all together. He just keeps praying that Tony will come back, Abby will come back and then they're complete. That's all he needs, that's all he ever needed. The team cannot afford to lose more members, not anymore.

Gibbs entered and MTAC as Fornell was waiting for him in there. ''I have news.'' Fornell nodded. ''I've heard. This time I think we got him.'' Tony's camera opened, revealing both Gibbs and Fornell. Tony approached along with Sarah. ''Boss, any news?'' Gibbs and Fornell nodded. ''Jayden was right, Tony. Chip is out of prison now. Someone paid and let him out.'' Tony sighed. ''What do you want us to do now, boss?'' Gibbs looked at Fornell and then back to Tony. ''Stand by, Dinozzo.'' He cut the connection. Sarah sighed. ''So, now we wait again…'' Tony hit his hand on the table. ''I hate waiting when I know that someone in our team is in danger. And especially Abby…she's like my sister…damnit!'' Sarah hugged him tight.

Ziva got off the phone. Gibbs was heading to the bullpen. ''Gibbs, I got information about who let him out. His name is Dean Winchester, he is an agent afloat, but was recently put back to FBI, so I suppose that today he's leaving the ship.'' Gibbs widened his eyes and started running towards MTAC. As he got connected he saw Tony. ''Tony, the guy who paid Chip to get out is Dean! Get him!'' Both Sarah and Tony took their badge, gun and started running, asking around to find Dean. No one had a clue where he could be. The ship was about to leave the shore again. As Tony was running he saw Dean getting off the ship as it was moving towards the sea and away from the shore. Tony looked at Sarah and he ran, whereas Sarah kept shaking her head and screaming his name to stop. Tony screamed. ''Winchester!'' Dean turned and looked at Tony and started running. Tony jumped off the ship and on the board of the shore. He got up and started running, leaving behind Sarah who begged for him to come back.

As both Dean and Tony kept running and shoving people around, Tony figured to scare Dean, so he took out his gun and shot in the air, causing Dean to fall down and Tony to catch up with him, handcuffing him. ''Apparently, we need to talk.'' Tony said panting. Sarah quickly headed back to her room and contacted Gibbs. ''Agent Gibbs, Tony set foot on Washington in pursuit of Winchester. I am still afloat, but I can't stop the ship or do anything else.'' Gibbs widened his eyes. ''I'll talk with Fornell and if he accepts, we will tell the captain to return.'' She nodded, worrying for Tony.

Tony and Dean went and sat in a café. ''Why did you run?'' Dean shook his head. ''I was scared. I thought that you were chasing me to make me come back at the ship. I thought you contacted with agent Fornell and he refused to let me off the ship. I wanted to get off that ship as quickly as possible. It's a nightmare, I can't take being on that ship, agent Dinozzo.'' Tony nodded. ''We learned that you recently paid for a man to get out of jail. Why?'' Dean raised his eyebrows. ''Wouldn't you do the same for your brother…?'' Tony widened his eyes, looking at Dean. ''Chip…is your brother…?'' Dean nodded. ''And you know what was he accused of?'' Dean nodded again and spoke. ''So, I helped him.'' Tony stood up and handcuffed him. '' You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you.''


	8. For Abby's Sake

A/N: Hmm, here we are, I'm on a roll today!

Dean protested while Tony handcuffed him to the table. Tony took out his phone. ''Boss, I have him. He said that he helped Chip. I handcuffed him, but I have no idea where to go next.'' Gibbs nodded. ''Good job, Dinozzo. Send the address to McGee and he will come to pick you up with the suspect.'' Tony nodded and hung up. Dean looked at him. ''I didn't know that my brother was a criminal. When I found him, the police told me that he was arrested for murder, but he told me that it was self-defense. When I asked the police men they refused to give me more information about it.'' Tony looked at him and sat at the table of the café they were located. ''And you didn't even search for the truth, believed him on the spot? You consider yourself an FBI agent?'' Dean shook his head. ''When it comes to my family, agent Dinozzo, I never doubt them. Plus, I have so much work down at the agency that I have no time for myself whatsoever. I don't have time to spend time with my family. Mom is dead, dad never talks to me. My brother is the only person keeping me going. I kept neglecting him all these years, so the least I could do was save him.'' Tony nodded. ''It would give you a clear conscience, is that right?'' Dean nodded reluctantly. ''When I saw that woman in the house getting kidnapped, I never caught a glimpse of my brother or even a shadow. I can't help you, I'm sorry.'' Tony shook his head. ''You can, tell me about your brother's whereabouts.'' Dean lowered his head. ''I'm no use, agent Dinozzo. My brother never talks to me about anything he does. We just greet each other. Other than that, we prefer to keep it…professional…'' Tony sighed. This young man must have a pretty tough time, no one to really support him, no time for himself or his personal life, no wife, no kids or family, no girlfriend or even a flirt, no friends. What Tony heard made him be appreciative of what he had in NCIS and even back at home, with his father. They might not have the best relationships, but they talk and his father would do anything for him, just as Tony would for his father.

Just then, Tony's cell phone rang. It was Sarah. He picked up. ''Sarah?'' Sarah gasped. ''Tony, where the hell have you been? Do you know that I thought the worst about you? My heart nearly stopped when I saw you jump off the ship! When I screamed, didn't you hear me?'' Tony sighed and shook his head, while Dean was studying him closely. ''No, I'm sorry, sweetheart. I know it was risky and I know that it made you crazy, but I had to catch up with him. I'm here and I caught him. He knew nothing of his brother's whereabouts. Didn't even know the real accusation. I'm waiting for McGee to come and get us. Have you talked with Fornell?'' Sarah sighed in frustration. ''Yeah, I did. He told me that I should pack and return to Washington.'' Tony smiled. ''Great news. See you at NCIS?'' Sarah smiled too. ''Yeah, I'll see you there. Tony? I love you, never forget that.'' Tony nodded and smiled more, feeling lucky that he had her. ''I love you too.'' They both hung up. Dean smiled. ''Are you in love with her?'' Tony nodded. ''Yeah…'' Dean couldn't help but wonder. ''What about the girl I saw?'' Tony looked at Dean. ''That's Abby…she's a very good friend of mine…'' Dean raised his eyebrow. ''I can't help but realize that you're talking about her with a bittersweet tone…'' Tony nodded. ''You're not wrong. Me and her were an item once, but that was once upon a time.'' Dean nodded as if he knew the kind of problems Tony went through. ''Did she hurt you?'' Tony started playing with his fingers while looking down. ''I hurt her. She was waiting for me and I let her down by shattering her dreams. She wanted it serious. Back then, all I wanted was a one night stand. I never really felt mature.'' Dean nodded. ''I can't blame you. But she didn't wait forever, did she?'' Tony shook his head. ''I told her not to wait. She protested, but eventually gave up on me.'' Dean looked at him. ''Do you still have feelings for her?'' Tony looked up at him, skeptical. ''I don't know. I mean, there is no time where I wouldn't think of her, but I feel that what I have with this girl is the real thing.'' Dean smiled. ''You told me that you were friends with the other girl.'' Tony nodded. ''Her name is Abby.'' Dean nodded. ''Abby…you and her are friends…do you hang out in the same company?'' Tony nodded. ''Work together in the same time.'' Dean shook his head. ''What happens when you get in a meeting and introduce your girlfriend and then say that you proposed to your girlfriend, soon to be wife?'' Tony raised his eyebrows and Dean smirked.

''I saw the little box, agent Dinozzo. I am an FBI agent after all. So, what happens when they find out?'' Tony looked down and shook his head. ''I don't know…'' Tony stood up and approached the sea that was very close to the café. ''Maybe it was all wrong…maybe I don't want to hurt her anymore…No…I don't want to hurt Abby anymore.'' Just as he went to throw the box at the sea, he stopped and looked at the box. ''I won't hurt her. Everything will go according to plan.'' He smiled as McGee got out of the car and approached both Tony and Dean. ''Ready? Nice to see you again, Tony.'' McGee and Tony hugged.

McGee was truly happy seeing Tony blissful and full of hope.


	9. He Won She Lost

A/N: Okay, one more chapter near the end, or not! (Happy dance, smirks)

McGee let Tony drive back home while he sat shotgun and Dean was at the back, quiet, leaving the two friends to catch up. ''Ziva is back?'' McGee nodded. ''Yes, she is, in fact, back to her place.'' Tony laughed. ''Man, I missed her. I haven't seen her in months. I missed our moments.'' McGee smiled and nodded. ''Now all we need is Abby and the circle is complete.'' Tony nodded, sighing. ''We'll find her. I promise, probie, I'll do my best to assure that she's back home.'' As Dean was listening to all that, he lowered his head. ''Agents, I am very sorry that my brother caused all that.'' Tony smirked. ''No worries, it's not your fault. You two are different people. It's not your fault that your brother is a criminal.'' Dean nodded and smiled. McGee spoke. ''Will Gibbs interrogate him?'' Tony shrugged. ''I guess so, probie.'' McGee smiled. ''So, about you and agent Sarah. Tell me.'' Tony looked at him for a little and then turned his eyes on the road again. ''What about her?'' McGee smiled more. ''You love her?'' Tony nodded. ''I guess I do, but lately I have my doubts.'' McGee raised his eyebrows. ''Another woman?'' Tony nodded and McGee smiled. ''Of course…'' Tony glared at McGee for a second. ''I'm not the same Tony, McGee. I had a pretty rough time back at the ship, give me a break.'' McGee sighed. ''How long are you seeing the other woman?'' Tony shook his head.

''I never said I was seeing her. I just love her.'' McGee smiled. ''So, you're saying that you love both.'' Tony nodded. ''I just need to make a choice.'' McGee shrugged. ''How long do you know the other woman?'' Tony smiled. ''Five and a half years.'' McGee was shocked. ''Friend?'' Tony nodded and McGee was shocked even more. ''In the team?'' Tony nodded and McGee started making calculations. ''It can't be Ziva, she wasn't here, back then. Kate is dead…Lee was killed…Jeanne left and you wouldn't be that stupid to change your life for someone that you met undercover.''

Tony nodded. ''You haven't referred to someone else…and that girl is…'' Just as he was about to tell her name, his cell phone rang and Tony picked it up, while pulling the car to a stop. He put it to microphone, since it was an unknown caller. ''Dinozzo…'' They all heard Abby's scream and Dinozzo's blood started pumping, his heart was beating fast, just as McGee was about to go crazy. ''Abby?!'' Abby kept screaming in pain, begging for help, crying. The caller hang up, leaving Dean and McGee speechless, whereas Dinozzo gained his courage to talk. ''McGee, I don't care what you'll do, trace him!'' McGee shook his head. ''It is impossible!'' Tony hit his hand on the wheel. ''Try!'' McGee nodded and started typing at his computer. ''Any day now, McGee!'' Tony exited the car and put his hands on his face. He kicked the small rocks on the road and screamed. ''WHERE ARE YOU, YOU BASTARD?!'' He started kicking the bigger rocks. ''WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!''

McGee quickly got out of the car. ''Tony, I found him! He's very close to us!'' Tony quickly got in the car. ''Call Gibbs and Fornell, along with Sarah and Vance. Now!'' McGee nodded as Tony started the car and sped up as if he was racing, muttering. ''It all ends now.''

Sarah entered the building of NCIS as Gibbs, Vance, Fornell and Ziva ran towards the exit. As the others passed her, Fornell stopped. ''Come, we found Chip. We got him!'' Concern was in her eyes. ''What about Tony?'' Fornell nodded. ''He's going there with agent McGee; we'll catch up with them. Take your gun and badge. Gibbs contacted for backup and the local police departments along with the security of FBI and NCIS. We have to co-operate now.'' Sarah nodded and followed him quickly as they entered their cars and all sped up, with their sirens turned on.

Abby had her eyes closed as Chip was walking around her. She wanted to trick him, to make him think she is asleep. All these days she had enough time to make up a plan to save herself, even though she never doubted that her family would come. She couldn't take the pain anymore, it was either torture or death and she preferred death under this circumstances, it was now or never. As Chip went to enter the password of Abby's cell to go out of her cell, Abby slowly stood up. The machine spoke. ''Password?'' Abby was now exactly behind him. Bloody and determined as hell. ''Gotcha…'' She said, as she turned and hit him with the chair and as he fell on the floor, she started kicking him all over his body. With the strength of her body, she got off her arms the already loosened rope she had that kept her tied with the chair. She kicked the chair and took a wooden stick off it. She gave the final hit to Chip by hitting him on the head. She knew it wouldn't kill him, but it would knock him out for sure.

She entered the code that she learnt by heart every time he would come in and beat her up badly. She realized that she was kept in a huge container with strong surveillance system, but no one else to keep an eye on her.

Just then, Dinozzo, McGee, Dean and the whole team of NCIS and FBI, along with a helicopter and other backup and police men, arrived at the scene and they all took cover. They were ready to get in, but stopped as soon as they saw the big container door, slowly opening. They all got their guns ready to fire, but they all put them down in shock, when they saw Abby, in a bad state. Barely being able to talk and walk, bloody and bruised, neglected and beaten up. The NCIS team looked at each other when Tony slightly muttered. ''Abby…?'' Abby took a few steps as her eyes slowly closed and caused her to fall down, cold. ''ABBY!'' Tony ran up to her and got her in his arms, as everyone else entered the building and the NCIS team contacted with Ducky to come as soon as possible with the truck, so they can provide her medical care.

''Abby, talk to me! It's me, Tony! Come on, baby! Don't do this to me, Abby! Don't make me kiss you!'' Sarah didn't enter the building; instead she looked at Tony having Abby in his arms. She shook her head, turned around and walked away, throwing her badge and gun on the ground.

He won Abby, but Sarah lost Tony. Furthermore, he won and she lost, like it always happens.


	10. The End

A/N: So, this is the end of this story, guys! Thank you for accompanying me and I love you a lot! Let's get our ending going!

2 days had passed since Abby fell on the floor unconsciousness and SecNav decided to not push charges against her since they know that it was either him or her. Gibbs was by her side in the hospital, no matter what and McGee would come often to check up on her, whereas Ziva always came and sang her Hebrew lullabies and held her hand. It was something her best friend would do every time she was sick, back in Israel. Sarah visited just once before going back to California, to her parents. She took some time off FBI, to relax and think. Sarah just wanted to see how she looked like, how Abby looked like. In the pictures, she was the only person that could bring death to life like she did, as Tony would say. Now, she looked like another person. Sarah could tell, though, why Tony fell in love with her from the very beginning. She was gorgeous and everything she could never be. The only woman that could make Tony smile truly without faking his million dollar smile.

Tony, on the other hand, was by her side nearly as much as Gibbs was. He would always caress her cheeks and kiss her hands. He missed her a lot; he was waiting for a long time to hold her in his arms, just as much as she did. But seeing her now and not being able to hug her, really killed him. Every time he would visit he would bring her a black rose and a Caf-Pow. The same rose that she would always buy him for congratulations, apologies or get well soon. That's when he encountered Sarah.

She half-heartedly smiled. ''Hey, Tony.'' He was taken aback seeing her there. He took her by the hand and they went to the hallway, away from Abby. ''I didn't know you liked visiting Abby.'' She shrugged. ''I do. I like our conversations. You were completely right. Even when she doesn't answer I feel like we can communicate.'' Tony smiled and nodded, that was exactly how he felt. ''Yeah, I feel like that.'' There was awkward silence between them until Sarah spoke. ''Whatever happened between us, Tony? Last time we talked, you said you loved me. What changed along the way?'' Tony looked down. ''I changed. I realized that I loved her all along and I decided to give my everything to her and I know that she will be the end of me.'' Just then, he reached in his pocket and retrieved the little box. She widened her eyes. He smiled. ''I thought about it before I changed.'' She frowned. ''It was a mistake to buy that.'' She slowly took it and looked at him with tears in her eyes as he left.

He opened the door back to Abby's room. He sat by her side and smiled. ''You know, I think I once heard McGee babbling about your condition in the bullpen until Gibbs head slapped him. I was very happy to finally realize I wasn't the only one getting bald at the back of my head. I wasn't paying attention, though. My smile has been taken away. The problem is, you are the only one that can bring it back, but you're not awake.'' He slowly reached in his pocket and took another little box and looked at her. He chuckled and slowly opened the box and took the ring. ''You HAVE to see the ring. It's very beautiful. I had to make a special order, though. It's especially for you. They carved ''my gothic angel'' even though I told them ''my dark angel''. It was like as if they knew. You can't see it, but I can describe it. It's silver and delicate, fits perfectly in your fingers. It even has a black diamond on top. It's so beautiful, wish you could see it.'' He sighed and softly took her finger and put it on for her. ''Just…wear it until you wake up and then you answer with a ''yes'' or ''no''. That's all I'm asking from you.'' He kissed her cheek and sat there with her, holding her hand.

Just then, her grip tightened and she slowly opened her eyes. ''Tony…'' Tony's eyes widened, his heart was beating very fast. ''Yes, baby, I'm here, just wait for me.'' He went to stand up and inform the doctors, but her grip tightened more. ''Yes…'' Tony raised his eyebrows. ''For what, Abbs?'' She pointed at the ring and weakly smiled and closed her eyes and right there he felt like the happiest man in the world. ''Don't die on me, baby, don't die on me!'' He ran out screaming. ''Boss, my wife is awake!'' At the waiting room, Gibbs rolled her eyes. ''Future wife, Din…wait what?!'' He continued jumping. ''I'm getting married!''


End file.
